powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electrical Beam Emission
The ability to project beams of electricity. Sub-power of Electricity Attacks and variation of Elemental Beam Emission. Also Called * Electric Beam/Ray Emission/Projection * Lightning Beam/Ray Emission/Projection Capabilities The user can produce and project beams of concentrated electricity, which can cause very destructive explosions upon impact. Unlike simple electrical blasts, these beams do not flicker, but instead travel at a straight line at high speed; they can also flow like water, allowing them to be guided. Applications * Damage via explosions or electrocution. * Impale/Cutting effects. Associations * Electricity Attacks * Electricity Generation * Electricity Manipulation * Laser Emission * Lightning Bolt Projection Limitations * Low level users may not be able to rapid fire, limiting to the numbers of beams per shot. * Energy output may be very dangerous, and can cause severe backfire if not aimed properly. Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games Western Series Known Objects * The Adramelech (Akame Ga Kill!) * The Positron Rifle (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * The Eye of Dashi (Xiaolin Showdown) * The Thorn of Thunderbolt (Xiaolin Showdown) * The VC5 Arc Rifle (Killzone 2) * The Lightning Gun (Quake Series) * The Lightning Arc Weapon (F.E.A.R: Perseus Mandate) Gallery File:Meltdowner.jpg|Shizuri Mugino (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun) firing her Meltdowner, a beam of unstable electron-matter. File:Solid_Shooter.png|Budo (Akame Ga Kill!) firing his Solid Shooter, a beam of destructive black lightning. File:Byakurai.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) using Hadō #4: Byakurai to fire a piercing beam of concentrated spiritual electricity. File:Raikōhō.gif|Kūkaku Shiba (Bleach) using Hadō #63: Raikōhō to fire a large beam of spiritual lightning. File:Jūgeki_Byakurai_(Kaizō_Kidō).gif|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) using Jūgeki Byakurai to fire a modified beam of lightning capable of piercing Sōsuke Aizen. File:Livewire_electric_beams.gif|Livewire (DC Comics) firing beams of electricity from her hands. File:Bankoku_Bikkuri_Shō.png|Jackie Chun (Dragon Ball) using his Bankoku Bikkuri Shō to fire dual beams of very high voltage, painfully shocking Son Goku and potentially lethal at prolonged exposure. File:PiccoloAntennaBeam.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) firing a simple electric beam from his antennae to stun his opponents. File:Break_Cannon.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball) using the Break Cannon, his ultimate technique, to fire a beam of lightning ki. File:Lightning_Release_False_Darkness.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) using Lightning Release: False Darkness to shoot out focused beams of lightning that can easily pierce and slice through rock. File:Storm_Release_Laser_Circus.jpg|Darui (Naruto) using Storm Release: Laser Circus to fire multiple beams of electricity that can be guided. File:El_Thor.jpg|Enel (One Piece) using El Thor to drop a very large beam of electricity onto anyone who speaks against him... File:Enel El Thor.gif|...He can also release it as a powerful stream from his hand. File:Raikou_Charge_Beam.png|Raikou (Pokémon) using the "Charged Beam", an electrical beam technique. File:Super_Conductor_Wave_Thunder_Force.png|Celestial Dragon of Osiris (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Super Conduction Wave: Thunder Force to fire off a powerful beam of heavenly lightning. File:Zakeruga.gif|Kiyo and Zatch (Zatch Bell!) casting the spell Zakeruga that can pierce armor. Lightning_Strike_Card_6.gif|Achelousaurus (Dinosaur King), one of the ceratopsidae dinosaurs that can charge up a ball of electricity in their horns, then shoot a bolt of lightning at their opponent. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Beam Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers